


well played

by ManuHerz79



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lucifer Morningstar is the Devil (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuHerz79/pseuds/ManuHerz79
Summary: Attention:This is a completley non-spooky, Halloween oneshot, with a little humor, a little fluff and a devil, who loves his Deckergirls.





	well played

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skydevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydevil/gifts), [Kay_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_kat/gifts).

> I know, I am very early for Halloween, but this haunted me and needed to get out of my mind.  
So, I hope you like it! A huge thank you to Karen, who quickly helped me out, to translate this (hopefully) properly.
> 
> All my love for you, Katie and Sarah. Your favorite animals made this happen.

"Please Lucifer!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"I certainly will not. "

"Plee-heeease!"

"Never, offspring.”

"But I’ve already said _please_ three times."

"That you did. So? Is this supposed to mean anything special?" He was leaning on the kitchen island and had crossed one of his long legs over the other, curiously looking down on the little human, which stood in front of him. "Is it some kind of code? A puzzle, which shall be solved? An enigma?"

He earned a mute roll of her eyes, which wasn’t inferior to the one her mother bestowed on him all the time.

_How interesting. _Did they practice this little quirk together?

"Oh, please, Lucifer. I've already bought the costumes," she pleaded, which only caused him to suspiciously raise an eyebrow.

"Fine, _Mommy_ bought them,” she admitted. “But I choose them!" Her voice took on an increasingly whiny sound, something, that he didn’t like at all. "She said you will join us, if I ask you nicely and if I say _please_." The sniffling sound which followed her words, was a threatening sign of impending waterworks, he had learned that by now.

The mere thought of a child bursting out into tears and worst of all – _this_ child bursting out into tears, made him cringe inwardly.

"Hellspawn, I'm not sure what by the sake of… well, _me_… led your mother to this serious assumption, but I assure you, that I will never ever consider to participate in any perverse ceremonial celebrations for meaningless, long faded souls." He shook his head.

How could the Detective even assume, that he was seriously interested in childish _costume-parties_? No matter, what moronic purpose they served at all. _Oh_, he was always up for a little role play in the bedroom, with her alone, of course, but a _Halloween-school-party_? In the broad daylight? Sporting a horde of filthy, uneducated tiny cell heaps as main attractions and, the icing on top of all, their boring parents? Probably, they wouldn’t even serve any decent drinks there. The strongest one, offered by the poor-minded organizers, would most likely be coffee. If anyone in this country at least would know how to brew a really good one. With horror, he remembered the last school event he had to attend, a few weeks ago, just because the Detective had shamelessly managed to take advantage of a certain situation in a very precarious moment and extorted him out of nowhere.

A lewd grin spread across his face, as he thought of their... _activities _and her sparkling eyes, as she took him by surprise and played him off. How he loved it, when she used her beautiful mind and her countless other talents so smartly. To trick _him_. It was adorable.

Absentmindedly, he ran his tongue over his lips and patted the breast pocket of his suit jacket, where his flask was housed.

_Right. _Fortunately, there was whiskey.

At least, he would be prepared for any eventuality, _if_ he actually planed on accompany the Detective and her little offspring. Which he absolutely didn’t intend at all. This teetotaler-meetings, plus children, were clearly nothing for him.

An impatient tug on his sleeve stopped his train of thoughts and he looked down, slightly confused.

_Oh yes_, she still was here.

"Pretty please, Lucifer. All my classmates go there. With their parents." The lower lip of the offspring started to shake.

"Shouldn’t Detective Dou-... I mean, shouldn’t your Father escort you?"

_Huh_? His eye twitched at his own words. Somehow, it felt definitely strange to suggest such a thing. The thought of Daniel, spending time with his Detective and her offspring, instead of him, had started to disturb him for quite some time now. It literally stung, in his chest.

"Daddy doesn’t have spare time and I wanted to go with you and Mommy. Because we’re also a family now, yeah?"

Her timidly, almost hushed, words, caused his stomach to contract uncomfortable, but inexplicably, he failed to react to it in an instant. Helplessly, he choked on air, as his mind feverishly searched for an adequate respond, while she kept staring at him expectantly. But he simply couldn’t think a single straight thought, his head was suddenly so empty and with growing horror he noticed, that her eyes watered and slowly filled with tears.

_No, no, no_. That won’t do.

Defeated, he threw his hands in the air and sighed theatricality. "Very well, so be it then. I will accompany you and your Mother. Do you happen to know where she hides the good stuff? My flask needs a refill and the-"

A shrill cry of joy interrupted his, actually very important, request. The hellspawn threw herself upon him, wrapping her arms around his hips with an astonishing strength. The unforseeable attack took his breath away for the tiniest moment. She seemed over the moon, as she snuggled her hot face in his stomach and Lucifer, somehow felt... _different_.

Even though, he spent most of his time here in this apartment for a few months now, one could even say that he actually _lived_ here, he hadn’t yet been able to get used to the offspring’s constantly cuddling and hugging attempts.

Because... the Devil certainly wasn’t some squashy teddy bear.

Although, he had to admit, that he somehow got a bit more comfortab-… _uh_… what?

_No._

Acceptable.

_Exactly._

Acceptable was the right word to use. In fact, over time, it had become more_ bearable._ He just could stand it better than at the beginning. Obviously, he had somehow hardened himself.

The hellspawn chuckled happily in the region around his stomach and a warm feeling spread in his chest. A little hesitant, he began to stroke her head, before he lowered his arms and held her tight.

Out of pure courtesy.

And for purely logical reasons.

Simply, he had to avoid, that the offspring would start to cry again. With these... _children... _you could never know. They were like small, unpredictable firecrackers. Their mood was able to topple over invisible limits in a flash, they were able to detonate like a grenade or to howl like a _banshee _from one second to the other. So, like his absolutely altruistic self, he would endure this embrace just as long as it would take, to avert the risk of further waterworks.

Besides, no one could stand the sight of her big brown eyes, swimming in tears.

They should shine with cheerfulness, it fitted her a way better.

A gentle touch on his shoulder made him feel like being caught red-handed and he gasped. He hadn’t even heard anyone getting near.

The Detective stood beside him and smiled warmly at the, for himself completely unconscious, loving expression on his face. Her smile was automatically returned, as he beamed at her, which promptly caused her cheeks flashing red - a clear sign, that her blood stirred up. For a short moment, he lost himself completely in her beautiful eyes, before his gaze fell down to her soft lips. A few hours ago, he had held her in his arms, had kissed every inch of her soft skin and if it would be up to him, they could-

"Mommy! He's coming with us!" shrieked the offspring in his arms and stopped with her cry rudely his sinful daydreams.

Chloe blinked, willed her loving gaze tentatively away from him and leaned down to her daughter. "Awesome, monkey. Am I right? Tears sometimes can be very useful." Grinning, the two winked at each other and high fived.

Lucifer's jaw dropped.

_Seriously?_

Before he could utter just a single word of protest, the little hellspawn grabbed his sleeve and pulled vigorously on him.

"Come on, Lucifer. You have to change. The costumes are upstairs."

“Wait, what?” He looked from the child to her mother and back again. "Is this... this... gathering... party… whatsoever... to-today?" he stammered, absolutely stunned.

Chloe laughed. "Oh, yes, it starts in an hour." She clapped her hands and gave him a push towards the staircase. "_Chop, chop_, Lucifer. We don’t have time forever."

_Bloody hell_.

They’d outmaneuvered him.

********

Chloe jumped down the stairs and threw a quick glance at her cellphone. They didn’t have much time left to get to Trixie's school before the party would actually start. Searching, her gaze trailed over the kitchen to the living room, where Lucifer sat on the couch. He frowned and tugged at his costume. The way he pursed his lips, spoke volumes. Apparently, they had to deal with a pouting devil from now.

A devious grin spread on her face, as she slowly looked him up and down.

An extraordinarily _cute_ looking, pouting devil.

Her eyes wandered over his long, plushy legs up to the zipper, that left his costume open wide and gave her a dangerously clear view of his well-toned upper body. She held her breath for a moment.

_Oh_, of course he didn’t wear anything beneath.

_Typical._

She rolled her eyes. Obviously, it seemed, that he didn’t have the same concerns as she had, starting with the terrifying thought of disgusting chemicals making contact with bare skin and stopping somewhere between unspeakable and yet unknown diseases. To be on the safe side, she wore thin leggings and a light shirt under her own costume. Like Trixie. Although, her daughter would most likely soon complain about how warm the inside of her onesie had become. But it had been her own choice, she had wanted those costumes so badly and opted to completely ignore Chloe’s doubts about it.

Lucifer jiggled on the couch, clearly uncomfortable and finally pulled out his striped, plushy tail under him. He examined the new feature of his body broodily and shook his head. The movement caused the large, rounded ears on his head to wiggle in a very adorable way.

He simply looked good enough to eat him right on the spot.

Chloe's gaze flickered back down to his defined abs and from there, her eyes automatically slipped... into his lap.

Her lips parted.

He would actually wear shorts, wouldn’t he? Boxer briefs or such thing? After all, if this damned zipper would open up just a tiny bit, further down his body, then...

_All Heaven’s above._

What was wrong with her?

She forced herself to free her eyes, which stuck like glue to these particular regions of his body. It took all her will power and she was totally sure, that there had been an audible _PLOPP_, the moment she managed to look away.

_How dreadful._

She didn’t know herself anymore. Ever since they gave their... _relationship_... a go, her thoughts were constantly spinning around one thing, it was almost embarrassing. Like a disgusting, lovesick teenager.

She should really pull herself together. Her daughter was only one floor above them in her bedroom, changing in her costume, as they were about to attend a school event together.

_So, focus._

After all, they had breathtaking sex, only this morning. One of the sorts, which still made her blush, even hours later. Not to mention of the two times yesterday evening. And once during the night.

She took a deep breath.

It was a matter of fact now – she was addicted to him. She had fallen for him, to the core and not only recently, since he had returned from hell, no. Basically, he had her, since their first meeting in LUX.

Maybe, she was a miracle. His miracle, created only for him. Maybe, their meeting had been set up, her whole life determined to get to this first moment, when she looked him in the eye and spotted something in him. A deep connection.

_So what._

She had doubted enough. She had cried enough. She didn’t care anymore about the things, she couldn’t change or understand. She wanted him. She wanted to move forward, together with him.

Hips swaying, she walked towards the love of her life and only stopped short, the minute he noticed her and looked up. His eyes flashed red at the sight of her and her breath caught again. But not out of fear anymore, on the contrary.

Lithe and smooth, as the big cat, whose costume he wore, he rose from the couch and slowely approached her, fixing his burning gaze on her figure like she was his prey.

"Detective." He lowered his voice, his words sounding a shade deeper than usual. "I have to admit, I never knew, that an ordinary dog-costume would turn out to be so attractive." His hands found their way to her shoulders and his gentle fingers traced slowly downwards, over her waist to her hips. "So soft and so bright white," he purred, while he lowered his head. His lips ghosted over hers. "You look like a shiny, fluffy angel, with tail and ears," he whispered hoarsely.

"I return this compliment," she whispered back, clearly out of breath. "Even, if you look more like a stunning sunrise above the Serengeti, with all of this orange and your pretty black stripes."

"All shades of red suit me, _Love_, the more glorious, the better," he whispered again and then, he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Her brain short-circuited in an instant and as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, she sank against him like a boneless puppet.

_Heavens._

Now, pressed flat against his hard… _body_, she could definitely _feel, _that he didn’t wear anything underneath his onesie.

A soft moan escaped her throat and he pulled her even closer, as he deepened the kiss.

"_Ew_! Stop! There are children present!" Trixie’s voice startled both of them and they broke apart, breathing heavy.

Chloe's eyes widened and darted to Lucifer's groin, but fortunately, the fabric of his costume could hide, what she had felt so intensely a few seconds ago. Frantically, she fumbled for his zipper, eliciting a tiny, _terribly indecent_, sound from him, as she pulled it up in an instant, right above to his throat.

_Okay._

_He was censored._

_For now._

She took a deep breath of relief.

Lucifer grinned from one ear to the other and leaned in again, to give her a quick peck on her lips. Chloe rolled her eyes - at some point, they would literally get stuck in the back of her head - and turned to her daughter.

Trixie clapped her hands. "You look sooooo awesome, Mommy!" She beamed. "We are like a real animal family! Let’s have new names for today! That would be so cool! Wait for it... "

Clearly excited, she paced up and down in front of Lucifer and Chloe. Her little black tail waggled back and forth with her steps.

"I could be _Bagheera._ Even, if I’m not an actual Panther, I’m still a black cat, right? And you," she stopped in her tracks and pointed to Lucifer, "you're _Shere Khan_." She put her hands on her hips. "But… what about Mommy... _hm_..." Thoughtfully, she tapped her foot.

"Right, what's in fact up with _Mommy_?" Lucifer asked. "Why isn’t_ Mommy_ a cat as well? A family should consist of the same species, shouldn’t it?"

Chloe stared at him, clearly annoyed and shook her head.

"There wasn’t any cat costume in her size," Trixie confessed sadly.

"That doesn’t matter at all, monkey. We are a blended family and I… I could be your guard dog. I’ll protect you kitties.” Chloe gestured up and down on her own body. "What do you think? This fits perfectly with me, being a Detective.” She smiled her brightest smile, trying to convince her daughter.

Trixie narrowed her eyes and wrinkled her forehead. "Well. He is a tiger, Mom. A fearsome, big _tiger_." She stepped toward the far-fetched-gruesome-looking Lucifer in his striped plush outfit, offering her fist-clenched hand to him. "He could inhale you for breakfast any time. You, as a watchdog, are actually quite lousy against that."

"Exactly," Lucifer stated seriously and bumped his own big fist with Trixie’s little. She rewarded it with a happy chuckle.

Mischievously, he grinned down to her daughter and then turned to Chloe. His hungry look trailed over her body and his eyes flashed red again.

"Indeed, Detective. I would never miss, such a nice breakfast. How about a taste of your swee- _ufff_!”

Chloe rammed her elbow into his ribs and glared at him.

Trixie chuckled again, then suddenly held her breath and shot forward. She hastily grabbed the label that still hung on the bushy tail of her mother's costume. "Mommy," she said startled, "we completely forgot to cut this off, but...", she eyed the piece of paper a little closer, "... nowI know how we can call you. There it is. Your costume is called _Dusty_." Her face lightened up.

"Dusty?" Lucifer echoed and giggled like the big dork, he sometimes was.

"Yeah! It’s so cute!" Trixie hurried to the kitchen, searching in the shallows of some drawers for scissors.

Lucifer started to say something, but Chloe cut him short.

"Don’t you dare," she growled, waving her forefinger in front of his face.

Without further ado, he caught her unimpressive digit, brought it up to his lips and kissed it tenderly. A soft, but assertive pull brought her straight into his arms again.

"_Woof_," he breathed. "I can’t hardly wait to see you on all fours on my bed, _Dusty._ I’ll lean over your adorable backside and scratch my teeth over your delicious neck. This furry piece of cloth, that covers your gorgeous butt, will be delivered to it's ultimate fate, when I'm going to rip-”

"_Ugh_, again - really? That’s gross. Pull yourself together, we are running late." Trixie had returned, holding scissors in one hand and staring at them, reproachful.

Lucifer swallowed hard. Reluctantly this time, he let Chloe go and took a wobbly step back.

She glanced him a loving, but apologetically look, took the scissors from her daughter and cut the annoying label of her costume. Certainly, she noticed the way he ogled her, as she went back to the kitchen, wagging her tail in a very devious manner. She threw the little piece of paper into the bin. As tempting as her devil was, but here and now wasn’t the place for these things. They really had to go, if they wanted to attend the party on time and the mountain of sweets, which she had bought for Trixie’s classmates, had still to be packed in a bag.

Searching, she rummaged around in one of the cupboards, while listening with one ear to her daughter. She knew, Trixie wanted to scrounge another favor from Lucifer.

"_Roar_," she heard her daughter say.

"I beg your pardon?", he huffed, indignant.

"Roar. I want to hear if you can do that properly. The best costumes will win a prize and I am sure, that this will be us. Just imagine how awesome this would be and... and even more awesome, if you would roar like a real tiger. They would all be so scared. That's the main part of Halloween."

"Why should there be anything awesome about that? Even if I have to admit, I would certainly frighten all of them, you will never enjoy this fait accompli, simple because – I won’t roar."

"_Fait_ \- what?"

“Fait accompli, keep up child.”

“Whatever. Oh, please Lucifer. Roar.”

"I will certainly not do that."

"Please."

"Futile, this time you won’t trick me. And no crying of crocodile tears again."

"Please, Lucifer. Just once. Here. And once there."

"The devil doesn’t roar."

"But you do roar at your demons, don’t you? Maze says you do that. So, they obey you."

"Exactly. As you can clearly notice, I roar for work and not for fun."

"But you're roaring."

"That’s not the point."

"It is. You roar, you just admitted it. Why don’t you do it for me now?"

"Because I don’t want to. You are no demon... although, I seriously begin to doubt that fact right now."

"Ha, ha. Funny. I don’t want to obey you or take any order from you, I want that you roar like a tiger for me so we can win."

"But I'm not a tiger. I am the devil."

"Who is able to roar."

"Hellspawn, you jangle my nerves."

"If you’ll get angry, will you roar for me then?"

"No."

"You know, I can go on like this forever?"

"You know, that this festivity of yours has already begun?"

"Then we'll be late."

"If you, absurdly, wait until I would roar, here and now, none of us will ever leave this house."

"Please, Lucifer."

"Never, child."

"Please."

"Under no circumstances."

"Just a tiny roar. It doesn’t even have to be that loud."

"Surrender, offspring. I won’t change my mind."

"Oh, come on, why don-"

Chloe's fingers on Trixie’s lips suddenly silenced her. Unnoticed by the two of them, she had approached her daughter. This silly arguing had to stop immediately.

"Enough, Trixie. I’ ll get a headache from all this bickering. If Lucifer doesn’t want to roar, then you have to accept it. We respect other people, monkey. We're not forcing them into anything they aren’t comfortable with." She put both her hands on the small shoulders of her daughter and looked at her intently. "You are very rude."

Trixie’s eyes widened and her lower lip started to shake.

"But Mommy," she said and her voice sounded terribly tearful. "I just want him to roar for only a second, I don’t want to be rude." Downhearted, she lowered her head and sobbed.

Before Chloe could say anything to comfort her, a fearsome growl suddenly wavered through the air of the room and every single hair on her body stand on end.

From one second to the other, the growl increased to a bloodcurdling roar, that made her head spin. The ground beneath their feet shook, as it recoiled from the walls within and the plushy ears on their heads fluttered in the violent storm it brought with it. The roar sounded wild, untamed, absolutely animalistic and Chloe had to suppress the primal urge to flee.

Then, it stopped.

The following silent almost tingled in her brain and open-mouthed, Mother and Daughter stared motionless at the source of this infernal sound, that actually tugged on non-existent cufflinks. Noone said a word for a minute. Lucifer finally quitted his fruitless task and glanced at the both of them instead. He wiggled his eyebrows and bowed down in a very distinguished way.

"Tiger enough for you, Ladies?" he asked.

Trixie beamed all over her face.

"Awesome!" she shouted. "They'll all freak out!"

"Indeed," he confirmed.

Chloe laughed, as her daughter threw herself upon him, holding him tight with an enormous force. Her unexpected attack made him sway on his feet and he groaned.

"And now, I'll get Mom’s make-up, so we can paint our noses black," Trixie squeaked enthusiastically and whirled around. "We need whiskers too!"

"_Bloody hell_, child. You would be a great demon, you know?" he sighed.

"Mommy, Lucifer is rolling his eyes the same way that you do," Trixie chuckled exuberantly. She ran to Chloe, high fived with her again and scurried up the stairs.

"De-Detective?" Lucifer stuttered, totally befuddled.

She threw him a carefree kiss, laughing at his dull expression and his face slowly turned into an appreciative, wolfish grin.

"Well played", he whispered and the sound of his voice caused a pleasant shiver running down her spine. "I'll spend the next few hours figuring out a suitable punishment for you." His eyes flickered to a fiery red.

"I can’t wait for it," she teased him. "But first, I am really looking forward to see how your face looks like with whiskers on it."

His jaw dropped and Chloe laughed again.

Halloween was just great. 


End file.
